


amantes en un tiempo peligroso

by diogxnes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 03, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, Steve Harrington-centric, Work In Progress, mucha ansia, todos están ajenos y nadie sabe como hablar de sus sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diogxnes/pseuds/diogxnes
Summary: “Entonces,” dice Robin, reclinándose en su silla, “¿cuál es el trato allí? Con todo el tú-Nancy-Jonathan asunto.”La pregunta hacer ir seco su boca. ¿Por qué preguntaría eso? ¿Ella puede saber, posiblemente, cuanto él ha estado pensando sobre Nancy estos últimos días? ¿La medida en que le impresionó cuando Nancy apareció a su casa? ¿Ella sabe del calor misterioso en su estómago cuando él piense de Jonathan? “¿Qué significas, todo el yo-Nancy-Jonathan asunto?”“Venga, Steve. Ella es tu ex y él famosamente te dio una paliza el año pasado y ahora están saliendo y los tres de algún modo terminaron como un parte de esto club raro y pequeño de pelear los monstruos juntos. Debe que ser una historia allí.”“No sé, Robs,” dice Steve, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aliviado enormemente que eso es todo que ella signifiqué. “Más o menos justo cubriste lo todo. No hay más para decir.”
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Steve Harrington & The Party, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	amantes en un tiempo peligroso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lovers in a dangerous time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526765) by [diogxnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diogxnes/pseuds/diogxnes). 



> Estoy trabajando en una traducción español de mi cuenta "lovers in a dangerous time." Esto es solo es primer parte del primer capítulo. Voy a continuarlo, pero quise publicar el inicio ahora para ver si alguien está interesado. ¡Por favor dame notas con correcciones si hay errores! Estoy seguro que hay muchos, español no es mi primera lengua.

Extraño, piensa Steve, cómo la adrenalina todavía no se ha desvanecido.

Esto no es su primera vez afrontar los monstruos—carajo, no es su segunda, ni siquiera su tercera si se cuenta el noviembre pasado como dos incidentes separados. Pero no recuerda haber sido tan nervioso, entonces. Se hubo ido a casa las dos veces y se hubo desplomado al instante a un sueño profundo, demasiado exhausto para miedo o dolor o pesadillas o, de verdad, ningún pensamiento en absoluto que pudo impedirlo dormir.

Pero ahora, está tan inquieto que ha quitado la manta que alguien hubo puesto sobre sus hombros. Se levanta del fondo de la ambulancia en que estuve sentado. La idea de sentar quieto es ridícula, aunque el parte racional de su mismo sabe que debe ser exhausto después de todo que pasó. Necesita estar _haciendo_ algo, él piensa—corriendo o peleando o por lo menos cuidando a alguien. Pero no hay nada para hacer. Se acabó, y todos los niños están bien, y también Robin y Nancy y Jonathan.

Mira a su alrededor en el estacionamiento, catalogando todos de nuevo, aunque ningún ha movido desde la última vez que él lo comprobó. Dustin y Erica están en el camino de regreso; algún hombre militar hubo ido a recogerlos. Y allí está Robin sentando en una camilla junto a Max, Lucas teniendo el mano de Max; Mike con su brazo sobre los hombros de Ce en una ambulancia; Will sentado en una otra. Nancy y Jonathan están en esa también, la cabeza de Nancy descansando en el hombro de Jonathan mientras él frota sus brazos como si para mantenerla caliente. Luego, como Steve los mira, Jonathan vuelve su cabeza y lo ve. Sonríe un poco—una sonrisa cansada, más como una mueca, pero una sonrisa sin embargo. Nancy, sintiendo el movimiento, levanta su cabeza. Cuándo ve a Steve, sonríe a él también.

Comienza a mover hacia ellos. No sé lo que quiere decir, exactamente— _¿Gracias? ¿Lo siento?_ No sabe por qué les daría las gracias, o por qué se disculpa, pero el deseo de decirles _algo_ a ellos es inexplicablemente fuerte. Ellos son las personas que lo hubieron metido en esto en primer lugar, después de todo.

Pero antes de puede llegar a ellos, Will se levanta de la ambulancia y empiece a correr—a su madre, Steve se da cuenta cuando vuelve para mirarlo. No puede evitar sonreír a la vista de la Sra. Byers y Will chocando, agarrando al otro tan fuerte que debe ser doloroso. Gracias a Dios que nadie perdiera un padre hoy. Gracias a Dios que todos han sobrevivido.

“Espera,” oye detrás de él. Mira a Nancy. Ella está sentando erguida ahora, mirando fijamente a la Sra. Byers y luego por delante de ella. “Dónde está—”

“ _Mierda,_ ” murmura Jonathan. “Ay, no, ay…ay, mierda.”

“Qué—” empiece Steve, y luego ve a Ce, parado a mitad de camino entre la ambulancia y la Sra. Byers, y él sabe. Todo de su euforia de pronto está ausente, sustituido por un peso de plomo en su estómago. Sus pulmones se sienten apretados. “Dios mío,” susurra. Él siente desequilibrio, inseguro. No había conocido a Hopper, no de verdad; no había estado cerca de él como la Sra. Byers y unos de los niños, pero la idea de ser _muerto_ es impensable. Él siempre fue tan sólido, tan firme, tan _presente_ —

Jonathan se ha bajado de la ambulancia, él se da cuenta, y ha ido hacia su familia. Steve mira, sin poder reaccionar, como Ce se hunde en sus rodillas y la Sra. Byers pone sus brazos sobre de ella mientras Jonathan jala a Will a él.

“Ella ha perdido tanto.”

Steve es sorprendido; no hubo notado que Nancy se hubo levantado y moviendo tan cerca de él. Ella habla tan suavemente, y suena tan apenada, y él no puede evitar las lágrimas que va a sus ojos. Después de todo que han aguantado, después de todo que _Ce_ ha aguantado… “Sí.” No sabe qué más decir.

Ambos se callan, mirando la escena que se está desarrollando alrededor de Ce. Mike ha corrido a ella y la está abrazando desde atrás así que ella es aplastada entre él y la Sra. Byers. Steve puede oír sus sollozos de donde él está.

“Debería irme,” dice Nancy eventualmente. Él mira detrás para verla mirando a través del estacionamiento en la otra dirección. “Mis padres están aquí. Debería ir a hablar con ellos.” Ella suena resignada, exhausta, y Steve sabe que ella ya está repasando la historia in su mente, tratando de separar cuáles detalles puede decir a sus padres y cuáles no. Luego lo mira. “Escucha—gracias.”

Eso lo sorprenda. “¿Por qué?”

“Por, sabes, proteger a los niños. Otra vez.”

“Mike estaba contigo todo el tiempo,” le recuerda, “no conmigo.”

“Sí, bueno.” Mira a sus pies, rayando una punta en el pavimento, y luego a él otra vez. “Gracias por…esa cosa con el coche. Eso fue…eso fue muy genial.”

Por un momento, él solo la mira fijamente, no seguro de que ella está hablando. Luego recuerda—había estado dispuesto a morir en un accidente automovilístico ardiente para Nancy esta noche, ¿no? No recuerda ni el momento en que hubo decido a hacer eso. Cuando hubo oído a Billy pasar a toda velocidad hacia ella, había sido instinto hacer algo para lo parar. Un acto reflejo. Tanto que, hasta que ella lo mencionó hace un momento, lo hubo olvidado completamente.

No está seguro qué eso dice de él, que estaba tan preparado para morir para su ex-novia.

“Bueno—”

“Sí, sí—sí, ve a encontrar a tus padres. Cuídate, Nancy.”

Ella le da una sonrisa pequeña, triste. “Sí,” dice. “Sí, tú también, Steve.”

Mira como ella va a sus padres, mira a la Sra. Wheeler envolverla en un abrazo. Mirando a su alrededor en el estacionamiento, ve a todos en más o menos la misma posición—hay Robin y una mujer que debe que ser su madre; hay los padres de Lucas, lo agarrando fuertemente; aún Ce, a quien él no envidia para nada, tiene dos personas envuelto sobre ella de manera protectora.

Steve desea, repentinamente, lastimosamente, que tenga alguien para hacer eso para él. No sus padres; ellos nunca mejoran nada, no de verdad, con sus expresiones distante y voces sofisticados y cuerpos rígidos. Y ningún de los niños; están tan jóvenes para ser los unos consolarlo, en vez de al contrario. Pero alguien.

Nancy habría hecho eso para él, piensa. No ahora, por supuesto. Ya no. Pero una vez, ni hace siquiera un año completo, Nancy habría envuelto sus brazos alrededor de él desde atrás y puesto besos castos y reconfortantes a la base de su cuello. Nancy, quien hubo aparecido a justo el momento correcto hoy, justo cuando Steve y Dustin y Robin y Erica hubieron estado a punto de ser matado. Nancy, quien ya hubo sido maltratada y magullada por lo que hubo pasado antes, y sin embargo no hubo hesitado cuando vino el tiempo para pelear de nuevo. Nancy, quien todavía hubo parecido hermosa mientras haciéndolo.

Él lo significó, antes, cuando dijo a Robin que ya no está enamorado con Nancy. Porque _no_ está enamorado con ella, no por meses ahora. Ya apenas aún la ve. Pero de todas maneras, verla esta noche lo hubo inundado con un calor familiar, con eso sentimiento de seguridad y tranquilidad y _bienestar_ aún en el medio de todo la violencia y terror. Y ahora, ansia su abrazado tan desesperadamente que siente como un dolor físico.

Se le ocurre que es completamente ridículo que _esto_ es en lo que su mente es pegada ahora, aún como todavía estás en esto estacionamiento en llamas. Casi _murió,_ por Dios, in una base rusa secreta en donde nadie lo habría encuentro o sabido lo que pasó a él. Robin casi murió, y los niños y Jonathan y Nancy su misma, y Hopper _sí_ murió, y aquí está fantaseando sobre un abrazo de su ex-novia.

Suspira a sí mismo, exhausto. No puede recordar aún querer dormir tanto, toda la inquietud ausente de pronto. Tal vez, él piensa como se deja reclinarse contra una de las ambulancias, tal vez todo esto asunto de Nancy es sólo su cabeza se metiendo con él, un producto de estrés y miedo y no haber dormido en literalmente días. Tal vez es sólo porque está cansado y traumatizado y quiere estar mimado un poco. O tal vez sólo se está cayendo en viejos hábitos, porque él está acostumbrado a estar enamorado con Nancy cuando toda la mierda monstruo está ocurriendo. Sí, él racionaliza, eso debe que ser. No está enamorado con ella. La ama, sí, pero no está _enamorado_.

Después de todo, piensa, mirando de nuevo a Jonathan, quien todavía está abrazando su hermanito—después de todo, verla con Jonathan hoy, él no hubo sentir nada más que calor para ellos ambos.

—

Robin y Dustin están a su puerta el día siguiente.

Los dos están mirándolo con expectación, y un poco impacientemente, tal vez, y él mira entre ellos en confusión. “¿Hola?” dice. “¿Qué hacen aquí?”

“Controlando a ti,” dice Dustin, el _obviamente_ sin decir pero inequívoco. “Justo saliste corriendo anoche, hombre. ¿Cómo aún llegaste a casa?”

Steve está bastante seguro que Dustin ya sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, y está bastante seguro que es la razón que Dustin parece tan molesto, pero también sabe que Dustin no va a dejar de fulminarlo con la mirado hasta le responde. “Ah…caminé.”

Dustin le señala severamente, como si es su madre y no un niño de catorce años. “Deberías haber _por lo menos_ permitir a alguien llevar a casa, pendejo,” dice. “¿Qué pasa si, no sé, hubieses muerto por algún veneno ruso de efecto retardo o algo en el medio del bosque?”

Steve abre la boca para protestar, pero luego la cierra de nuevo, porque la mierdita sí tiene razón. Caminar a casa anoche fue estúpido. Ahora, después de algunas horas de sueño, la adrenalina habiendo pasado y todo su cuerpo doliéndole, eso parece obvio. Pero anoche, con sus llaves de coche perdidos y la mayoría de los niños ya ausente, hubo parece más fácil escabullirse inadvertido que pedir un aventón a casa de los padres de un niño. Es posible, se da cuenta, que estaba un poco más en shock anoche que hubo sabido, un poco menos lúcido. Así que sólo dice, “Lo siento, hombre. Tienes razón.”

Dustin le parpadea a él, obviamente sorprendido por la falta de discusión de Steve. El niño probablemente tenía todo un sermón preparado, piensa Steve con diversión, y se pregunta si tal vez debería haber estado un poco menos agradable para que Dustin pueda darlo. Pero luego tiene una punzada feroz en su cabeza y trata de apoyarse en el muro en una manera que parece casual y no como él está dolorido.

Él desvía su atención a Robin. “¿Y cómo estás, miembro más nueva del club de pelear los monstruos?”

Robin se estremece un poco, pareciendo como si ella ya no está lista para bromear acerca lo, que Steve supone es justo. Él ha tenido casi dos años para acostumbrarse a esto mundo nuevo en que los monstruos existen, y ella ha tenido menos que veinticuatro horas. “Estoy bien,” ella dice de forma poco convincente. Cuando Steve le estrecha los ojos a ella, repite más irritablemente: “Estoy _bien.”_

No está, obviamente, pero antes de Steve puede decir algo, Dustin dice otra vez.

“Entonces…” dice, escudriñando más allá de Steve a la casa. “¿Podemos entrar o no? No está siendo un muy buen anfitrión.”

“¿No acabamos de pasar, como, diez horas atrapadas en un ascensor ruso juntos?” le pregunta Steve, pero no hay irritación real en él, e incluso cuando lo dice está moviendo atrás para que Dustin y Robin puedan entrar. Para decir la verdad, está contento de verlos, contento de no estar solo en esta casa grande y vacía. Cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. “¿Qué más quieren de mí?”

“Queremos que mires una película con nosotros.”

Es una cosa tan normal, tan _trivial_ después de anoche, y la convicción con que Dustin lo dice sorprenda un reído de Steve. “¿Una película?”

“Sí,” dice Dustin. Parece un poco tímido, de pronto, casi avergonzado. No es una expresión que Steve ha visto en él a menudo. “Sólo quería hacer, hacer algo, tu sabes…”

“Algo normal,” termine Robin cuando él se va apagando. Steve le mira sobre la cabeza de Dustin. Ella le está mirando a él con esa expresión desconcertantemente directa suya, pero hay algo nuevo en ella, algo un poco angustiado, un poco templado, y un poco vulnerable también.

Y carajo, él nunca los negaría nada, esto niño para quien ha ya arriesgado su vida para proteger más de una vez y su compañera de trabajo extraña y molesta y brillante, especialmente después de todo el trauma nuevo de estos últimos días. Así que le da a Robin una sonrisa fácil y luego dirige la misma expresión a Dustin y dice, “Sí, claro, podemos mirar una película. ¿Algo en particular pensado?

“ _Star Wars,_ ” dice Dustin inmediatamente.

“No tengo _Star Wars,_ ” dice Steve. Siente un poco culpable por eso, pero sólo un poco, porque no es un _nerd._ Los niños todavía no lo han arruinado tanto. 

Dustin pone los ojos en blanco. “Obviamente, porque no tienes ningún _gusto,_ pero por suerte _yo_ lo tengo y casualmente, lo ha traído conmigo.” Se desploma en el sofá de Steve y baja la cremallera de su mochila para sacar una cinta de video con una cubierta hecha jirones. “Aquí tienes,” dice, presentándolo a Steve como si es un objeto sagrado e impresionante. “ _El Retorno del Jedi._ ”

“Mano, eso es el peor, como, objetivamente,” dice Robin, pero está riendo. Steve está riendo, también. Por supuesto la mierdita hubo venido ya armada con la película que quería mirar.

“¿Erica es demasiado genial para nosotros ahora que hemos escapado de cautividad?” pregunta Steve mientras Dustin mete la cinta en el video.

Dustin se burla. “Seguro que _ella_ cree que sí. Pero de verdad, ¿piensas que sus padres la permitirían ir de la casa hoy? ¿Para pasar el rato con los mismos jóvenes quien justo la hicieron secuestrada por rusos? 

“No saben de los rusos,” señala Steve, pero Dustin tiene razón. De verdad, no está seguro cómo Dustin sí mismo consiguió escapar de su madre esta mañana. 

Dustin se instala en el sofá entre Steve y Robin, haciéndose cómodo. Es obvio que ha vista esta película aproximadamente mil veces antes porque no deja de _hablar,_ narrando todo que los personajes hacen como si Steve es tanto ciego como sordo y no tiene la habilidad de entender el cuento por su cuenta. Robin interpone ocasionalmente con comentario suyo y Steve termina por ignorar la película completamente, feliz permitir sus voces, animados y _vivos,_ loinvade como alivio palpable. Eventualmente su cháchara disminuye, y una hora en la película, Steve se da cuenta que Dustin se ha quedado dormido, su cabeza inclinándose en el hombro de Steve. Esto debe ser extraño, él piensa, tener un niño dormido en él mientras _El Retorno del Jedi_ suena en el fondo. Pero no es extraña para nada. En lugar, Steve sólo se encuentra sumamente tierno.

“¿Steve?” dice Robin después de un tiempo largo. La película aparece como si se está acercando alguna tipa de conclusión. “¿Por qué caminaste a casa anoche?”

La pregunta hace que su corazón sienta un poco extraño. “No sé. Sólo pareció como lo que hay que hacer, ¿sabes?”

Fuera de la esquina de su ojo, puede verla girar a mirarlo. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“¿Qué quieres decir, ¿qué quiero decir?” Mantiene sus ojos fijos en la televisión. “Los niños tuvieron unos a otros, y sus padres cuando aparecieron, y tienes _tus_ padres cuando _ellos_ aparecieron, y la Sra. Byers estaba tan ocupada con todo, con lo que pasó a Hopper, y tuvo que cuidar de Ce, y Nancy y Jonathan—” traga duramente, los nombres atascándose en so garganta por alguna razón—“Nancy y Jonathan tuvieron unos a otros, así que, tu sabes. No quise molestar a nadie. Y de verdad no pensé que alguien se daría cuenta de que me fui.”

Robin está silenciosa por algún tiempo antes de responder. Luego dice, en voz baja, “Yo me di cuenta.”

Steve no está seguro que decir a eso, y también no está seguro por qué hace que su corazón ablande, o por qué de pronto él siente peligrosamente cerca de llorar. “Gracias, Robin,” él dice, y suavemente da en golpe su hombro contra suyo.

—

Lleva a Dustin y Robin a casa cerca de seis, lanzando ambas sus bicicletas en el maletero. Hawkins está seguro ahora, supuestamente, y no es que no confía en ellos, pero no puede evitar sentir un poco inquieto sobre la idea de ellos ir en bici solos.

“Bueno, Henderson,” él dice cuando para en frente de la casa de Dustin. Estira su cuello para verlo en el retrovisor. “Nos vemos pronto, ¿vale?”

Dustin lo saluda, por alguna razón, y abre la puerta. Antes de puede ir, sin embargo Steve lo para. 

“Me llama si necesites algo,” le dice a Dustin firmemente. “En serio.”

Dustin parece un poco confuso por eso. “Sí, yo sé,” él dice, y claro que sí. Nunca _deja_ de llamar a Steve cuando necesita algo—usualmente sólo consejo inútil sobre las niñas o un aventón al salón de maquinitas, porque de verdad eso es todo para cual Steve es útil, pero aun así. Steve no ha dejado de sentir curiosamente tierno al niño toda la tarde. No cree que es demasiado irracional sentir un poco extra protector hoy.

Él sonríe. “Sí, yo sé que sabes.” Y luego, cuando Dustin se queda en el asiento trasero, todavía mirando a Steve un poco extrañamente: “Ahora sal de mi coche, imbécil, tengo cosas que hacer.”

Espera mientras Dustin carga su bicicleta del maletero y luego se queda en la entrada, miranda a Dustin para asegurarse que entre en la casa bien. Robin está mirándolo también, mirando por la ventana con una expresión que Steve no puede interpretar. Ella hubo sido callada toda la tarde. Después de la primera película hubo terminado y una discusión acalorada empezó sobre lo que mirar después, hubo participado, pero sin emoción. Fue como si ella de verdad estaba ausente. Y ahora, en el coche, ella apenas hubo hablado una palabra.

Steve abre su boca, inseguro cuando lo hace si va a preguntarla si esté bien o sólo pedirla su dirección para que pueda llevarla a casa. Antes de que pueda decir algo, sin embargo, ella gira a él y dice, “En realidad no tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad? Porque realmente no quiero ir a casa. Si eso es bien.”

Ella aparece exhausta, Steve se da cuenta, y mucho menos serena que cuando Dustin estaba allí. Y lo entiende, probablemente más que alguien. Comprende bien cómo siente estar apenas aguantando, pero todavía necesitar ser fuerte acerca de los niños, porque ellos están tan puto _jóvenes_ y han soportado tanto y la última que necesiten es ver a los adultos derrumbarse. Pero Robin está joven también. _Él_ está joven. Y de todos modos, no está seguro en qué medida le edad es una ventaja para reconciliarse con trauma sobrenatural.

“No tengo nada que hacer,” le dice, y ella aparece aliviada.

“Está bien,” ella dice. Luego añade, “Pero eso es un poco triste.” Hay un rastro de una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro cuando lo dice.

“Deja, ya,” dice Steve, aunque de verdad sólo está feliz de verla sonriendo. “Justo salvamos _todo el mundo_ anoche, ¿recuerdas? ¿Debo que estar, como, en una cita con alguna chica al cine esta noche?”

“Bueno, sólo si El Hawk está suficientemente bueno para ti,” dice Robin. “Oí que la cine de Starcourt se incendió recientemente.”

Steve ríe. “Sólo si están presentando la película vimos anoche. Me _encantaría_ averiguar cómo eso termina.”

“Me encantaría averiguar cómo _comience,_ ” dice Robin. “Y también todo que pasó en el medio. No recuerdo literalmente nada.”

“El chico estaba a punto de joder a su madre, ¿recuerdas?” dice Steve. “Y luego…” Pero ahora que piensa en ello, no puede recordar otro punto de trama tampoco. Está bastante seguro que recuerda la pantalla girara en algún punto, y se convirtiera en tridimensional, pero tal vez eso fue las drogas. “Bueno, me da igual. ¿Quieres comer algo?”

“Me parece fantástico,” dice Robin.

Terminan en un restaurante de mierda de sándwiches a la calle principal, porque nunca es lleno y es barato y los dos recientemente se han convertido desempleados. Se le ocurre, después de han pedido en el mostrador e ido a sentarse, que esta es la primera vez que han pasado el rato juntos afuera del trabajo. Cuando lo le menciona a ella, ella levanta sus cejas a él. “Bueno,” él enmienda, “supongo que estar secuestrados juntos técnicamente estaba afuera de Scoops. Pero eso no es _pasar el rato,_ Robin, o si eso _sí_ que consideras pasar el rato, podría tener que reconsiderar esta amistad.”

Por un momento Robin aparece sorprendida, como si no hubo esperado que Steve la llamaría su amiga, pero luego su rostro se calma. “Qué pensarían todos,” ella pregunta, “si podrían al rey Steve aquí, comiendo sándwiches terribles con Robin Buckley?”

“Que he vuelto loco completamente, probablemente,” dice Steve alegremente.

“¿Y eso no te importa?” pregunta Robin. Lo dice levemente, como si de verdad no está interesada, pero a Steve es evidente que está sinceramente un poco preocupada. Él recuerda, de pronto, que ella todavía está en escuela. Todas las pendejas de que finalmente él ha escapado, de que finalmente ha aprendido a paraba de importarle—ella todavía está entrapada en el medio de todas. A pesar de su exterior fuerte y punk, y a pesar de todo que se hubieron confiado el uno al otro anoche, Steve sabe cómo difícil que es no importarle de toda la mierda de escuela que parece importante.

“Para nada,” la dice firmemente. Y luego alta su voz y dice, un poco cantarín, “¡Scoops Troop por vida, nena!”

“Dios _mío_ ,” ríe Robin. “Eres un idiota.”

Steve sonríe. “Sí, pero soy _tu_ idiota.”


End file.
